Just I am
by Iyakk
Summary: "Karena kebahagiaan bagiku adalah sebuah perjuangan" Hunsoo! Kaisoo! Kailu! Hunhan! WARN! GS! DLDR! Newbie!
1. chapter 1

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyungsoo!!!" Baekhyun tiba - tiba muncul di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah bingkisan berlapis kertas kado coklat. Kyungsoo lang sung tersenyum menanggapi sapaan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Terimakasih Byun Baek" Kyungsoo memeluk gadis bermata sipit itu lalu segera meletakkan kado pemberian Baekhyun di sisinya.

"Yeah, btw Luhan dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi"

Wajah cerah Kyungsoo berubah secara perlahan, ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang, kau tahukan kalau beberapa hari ini dia sibuk dengan seorang pria?"

"Ah baiklah, aku akan menunggunya..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Selamat menikmati pestanya"

Kepergian Baekhyun menghadirkan sesosok pria berkulit pucat yang dibelakangnya diikuti oleh sepasang pria wanita yang sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Do Kyungsoo?" suara pria itu terdengar sangat berat. Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kyungiee~"

"Yak Do Kyungsoo!!!"

"Ah yeee" Kyungsoo segera mengembalikan pikirannya ke permukaan(?)

"Ya tuhan, lihat Sehun menyapamu..."

"Ah maafkan aku... Salam kenal aku Do Kyungsoo"

"Oh ya tuhan, berhentilah melamun!!!" Luhan langsung maju lalu menjitak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Akkkk!!! Sakit eonnie!!!"

"Biar saja, baiklah kenalkan mereka berdua temanku" Luhan menunjuk 2 pria tampan yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan mereka. "Yang pucat itu Oh Sehun, dan yang berkulit lebih gelap itu Kim Kai"

"Salam kenal, aku Do kyungsoo, adik dari Do Luhan" Kyung membungkuk sopan kepada ke 2 pria itu.

"Salam kenal juga," setelah acara perkenalan itu, kedua pria itu segera memberikan kado mereka pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah terima kasih, maaf merepotkan" Kyungsoo menerimanya.

"Kadoku nanti saja ya, baiklah aku akan mengajak mereka menikmati pestamu"

"Hmmm, oh iya tadi Baekhyun mencarimu, kurasa ia menunggu di dalam."

"Ok, ayo Kai, Sehun..." keduanya mengangguk lalu mulai meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, oh betapa beruntungnya kakak angkatnya itu. Ia sangat ramah kepada semua orang, tak ayal banyak teman sekelas Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengannya kakaknya ketimbang dia.

"Huft, andai aku secantik dan sesantai dia, pasti aku akan memiliki banyak teman." gumam Kyungsoo, mengingat bahwa orang-orang yang datang kepestanya ini antara lain karena ajakan Luhan, dan pasti akhirnya ia akan tetap tersisihkan jika sudah ada Luhan di sana. Oh, tidak, Kyungsoo bukan membenci sang kakak. Hanya terkadang ia merasa iri, karena semua yang tidak Kyungsoo rasakan terlebih dahulu Luhan rasakan.

"Kau sedih pada hari istimewamu? Itu tidak sopan sekali..." seorang pria tan datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Kai sii." Kyungsoo spontan menunduk, membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Kau kaku sekali sih, santai saja" dan perkataan Kai langsung saja Kyungsoo benarkan.

"Mmm, maaf, jika memang kau keberatan untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan denganku, kau bisa bersama Lulu" dan Kyungsoo langsung menata kado pemberian tamu dalam sebuah keranjang sebelum akhirnya membawa pergi keranjang itu. Meninggalkan Kak yang terdiam dalam rasa bersalahnya.


	2. chapter 2

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan kado-kado di hadapannya. Beberapa sudah mulai ia buka, sedang sisanya ia susun rapi di ujung kamarnya.

"Oh Sehun…" gumam Kyungsoo membaca sebuah note mungil yang tersisip di dalam kotak tersebut. Gadis itu pun membukanya dengan perlahan, seminimal mungkin mengeluarkan suara nyaring yang bisa membangunkan seisi rumah dimalam yang mulai larut.

Isinya sepasang sepatu, modelnya cukup simple tapi Kyungsoo suka. Ia pun mulai membaca note berisi tulisan yang cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang pria, hanya beberapa kata yang tertulis, tapi mampu membuat senyuman tercetak dibibirnya.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun, senang berkenalan denganmu" Kyungsoo menatap gembira pada sepasang sepatu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi di kediaman keluarga Do cukup sunyi, hanya dentingan sendok dengan piring yang terdengar.

"Ekhm" deheman Tn. Do membuat beberapa penghuni di meja makan itu menghentikan santapan mereka, "Bagaimana ujianmu Luhan?"

"Aku sudah mencoba semampuku appa, dan aku optimis dengan hasil yang lebih baik dari tahun kemarin" jawab Luhan dengan senyumannya. Tuan Do ikut tersenyum, ia pun menatap putri bungsunya yang masih menyantap hidangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Kyungsoo?"

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana hasilnya nanti. Aku bukan orang yang bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pasti. Baiklah, aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat eommonie, abeoji, halmeoni. Selamat pagi" Kyungsoo menata dengan rapi peralatan makannya. Setelah membungkuk, ia berbalik menuju pintu utama.

Sejak berumur tujuh tahun, Kyungsoo tidak bisa akur dengan kedua orangtua serta kerabat keluarganya yang lain. Ia akan merasa terasingkan jika mereka semua berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Kyungsoo sendiri heran dengan semua sikapnya, tak jarang kedua orangtuanya selalu menceramahinya tentang hal tersebut, tapi tetap saja tak mempan.

Sepuluh tahun hidup dengan cukup mandiri membuat ia tidak begitu peduli dengan sekitar, tapi ia sangat baik dalam hal mengurus diri. Bukan masalah besar ketika semua keluarganya sibuk berlibur bersama sedangkan ia ditinggal di rumah, karena itu sudah beberapa kali terjadi saat ia masih menginjak umur empat tahun. Awal kedatangan Luhan di rumah ini memang sempat membuat Kyungsoo tersingkir, semua orang mengagumi gadis cina itu. Wajah cantiknya, senyuman ramahnya, semua yang sebenarnya ada pada diri Kyungsoo, tapi tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Saat itu orangtuanya masih sibuk mengurus berkas adopsi Luhan di Cina, lalu tanpa mengabari Kyungsoo, mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama Luhan selama 3 hari lebih. Kyungsoo tak ingat dengan jelas, karena itu disitulah kiranya awal mula semua sikap dingin kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa melamun semenarik itu?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu langsung melepas benda yang menyumpal telinganya lalu menatap sekilas pria yang ikut berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa rumahmu disekitar sini?" Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa menatap pria itu.

"Jauh sebenarnya, tapi aku suka saja jika menunggu bus di halte ini" jawab pria itu.

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Aneh sekali, baiklah busku sudah datang. Bye!" tubuh mungil itu melangkah masuk kedalam bus tanpa tahu bahwa pria yang tadi ia pamiti juga masuk.

"Kupikir kau sudah melihat bahwa kita satu sekolah" ujar pria itu. Kyungsoo yang awalnya bingung langsung menjatuhkan tatapannya pada seragam pria tersebut.

"Oh ya tuhan, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikanmu"

Pria itu terkekeh, ia tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangannya, "Kita memiliki perkenalan yang buruk beberapa hari yang lalu. Kurasa lebih baik aku mengulanginya. Halo, aku Kim Kai, senang bertemu denganmu"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **Okay, I'm sorry karena terlalu lama melanjutkan ff ini, karena(?) aku baru saja selesai menenangkan dirinya setelah melewati 4 hari UN SMA yang WOW(?).**

 **And, salam kenal, aku new writer disini(?)**

 **Eh, bukan sih, sebenernya aku udah pernah publish sekitar 2-3 ff di sini, cuma aku hapus karena negara api(?) menyerang rumah tangga KAISOO, ehh!!**

 **Kalau masih ada yang inget ff 'We Fight For Love', tentang militer2 gak jelas itu. Nah itu ff lama aku yang sudah aku hapus, aku ganti pen name juga jadi kesannya kek baru gitu.**

 **And aku minta maaf karena di chapter 1 kemarin aku gak sempet ngasih note apa2, karena emang itu cuma iseng2 ngetik dan iseng2 publish, dan gila, waktu aku baca ulang, oh gosh itu bener2 singkat…**

 **Maaf!! Maaf!! Maaf!!**

 **Maaf atas ketidaksopananku…**

 **So, just call me Soo or Nad, or something, Tapi jangan thor ok, itu kek gimana aja gitu dengernya, hehe**

 **And thank you so much buat yang udah review, fav, and follow my story, maaf kalo masih banyak typo, udah ah, segini dulu**

 **Terima kasih banyak!!!**

 **and, wait for the next chap yang entah akan kapan lagi aku lanjutin, karena otakku lagi bantet nih, kk**

 **Ku tunggu review di chap ini**

 **See you**

 **#SELAMAT HARI KARTINI #SELAMAT ULTAH LUHAN OPPA, telat!!!**

 **21.04.2017**

 **21.56**


	3. chapter 3

Mereka sampai tanpa terlambat sedikitpun di sekolah. Keduanya berbincang santai tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja saling mengenal, Kyungsoo memang merasa aneh pada awalnya, tapi semua sudah terjadi dan ia hanya merasa bebas bercerita ataupun memperbincangkan apapun pada pria tan itu.

"Kau menarik" celutuk Kai, Kyungsoo tertawa mencemooh.

"Semua orang mengatakan hal itu pada awalnya, tapi setelah mengenal Luhan, mereka akan langsung menarik ucapan itu…" Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang bisa menjaga ucapannya jika memang ia diseret kedalam pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Dan nyatanya aku mengatakan seperti itu setelah aku mengenal Luhan terlebih dahulu. Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

"Oh baiklah kau menang…" Kyungsoo berdecih, pria ini sangat mahir membuatnya bungkam.

"Banggakanlah dirimu! Kurasa semua orang mempunyai hak untuk hal tersebut, dan jika ada yang megejekmu, hiraukan mereka! Kau lebih tahu dirimu sendiri dari pada mereka yang bermulut besar itu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengar semua ucapan Kai, "Baiklah tuan Kim, jangan marah padaku jika suatu saat aku berubah menjadi gadis angkuh karena ucapanmu…"

"Yak, aku menyuruhmu menghiraukan mereka agar kau tidak semakin terpuruk. Ck gadis ini," mereka berdua langsung tertawa karena ucapan mereka masing-masing.

"Kim Kai" sebuah suara menghentikan candaan keduanya.

"Oey, Oh Sehun!" tanpa sadar tangan Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo, mendekat kearah si pemanggil.

"Aku tadi menjemputmu bersama Sehun" ujar Luhan.

"Aku naik bis, dan yah aku bertemu dengan dia" Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Pagi Kyungsoo" sapa Sehun ramah.

"Pagi," sahut Kyungsoo singkat, dalam hati ia berharap bahwa suaranya tak terdengar aneh. "Aku harus ke kelas, permisi".

Ketiganya mempersilahkan Kyungsoo pergi, namun pandangan kedua pria itu tak juga lepas dari punggung sempit yang mulai menjauh itu.

"Ayo ke kelas," Luhan pun menyadarkan keheningan di antaranya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pikir ia sudah gila, bagaimana bisa ia terus memikirkan pria berwajah pucat itu. Oh tuhan, ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Hoii"

"Aishh, berhentilah mengejutkanku!" Kyungsoo melirik kesal sesosok pria yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah senyuman menyebalkan.

"Berhentilah melamun! Ayo temani aku ke gedung sebelah"

"Untuk?"

"Sudahlah ayo" pria itu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk saat melewati lorong gedung kedua sekolahnya. Kyungsoo memang satu angkatan dengan Luhan karena mengikuti program percepatan saat JHS, namun mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Luhan masuk kelas regular science, Kyungsoo juga sama, hanya saja ia masuk kelas unggulan.

"Kyungsoo?" suara Sehun menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Oh Sehun?" pria yang menggandeng Kyungsoo menatap tak yakin pada pria pucat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tatapan Sehun jatuh pada tangan keduanya. Kyungsoo sontak melepas genggaman itu.

"Sehun― oo, Kyungsoo!!"

"Hai, Kai" sapa gadis itu ragu.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menemui kalian untuk masalah latihan basket nanti sore. Bagaimana keputusan kalian? Bisa ikut tidak?" pria itu mulai mengalihkan atensi kedua pria di hadapannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku besok saja ya, aku ada janji pulang bersama seseorang" jawab Kai, ia melirik kecil kearah Kyungsoo.

"Dengan siapa? Bukankah Luhan berniat mengajak kita ke café langganannya?" Sehun menatap heran kearah sahabatnya.

"Hari ini saja aku absen. Baiklah, kau sudah mengetahui jawaban kami Jung Jaehyun"

"Baiklah Kai, ya sudah kami kembali dulu. Ayo Kyungsoo" kepergian dua siswa siswi itu mendapat tatapan kurang bersahabat dari Sehun.

"Mereka ada hubungan apa?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Entahlah, kau bisa bertanya pada Luhan. Kami bahkan baru dekat pagi tadi" Kai sedikit mengernyit heran melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun berubah drastis saat melihat Jung Jaehyun menggandeng Do Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kembali kekelas" Sehun pun meninggalkan Kai dengan sejumlah tanya besar di kepala pria tan itu.

.

.

.

"Aku duluan Soo" Jaehyun mengecup pelan pipi Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di kelas.

Kyungsoo menyentuh pelan pipinya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan dari Jaehyun. Sejenak gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Kenapa ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

"Kalian awet sekali" Baekhyun muncul dari belakang tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karena nyatanya ia tidak sendirian di kelas.

"Ah, kukira kau sudah pulang Baek" Kyungsoo menjawab canggung perkataan gadis manis itu.

"Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pria seperti dia. Hubungan kalian sudah berjalan hampir 2 tahun tapi bahkan kau tidak menunjukkan ketertarikanmu sama sekali pada―"

"Setidaknya aku tidak harus merebut milik orang lain" potong Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kyungsoo," suara lain terdengar di depan kelas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Baek, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa" Kyungsoo pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa diam di tempatnya.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa kaku tidak seperti pagi tadi, itulah sekiranya Kai rasakan sekarang.

"Ada masalah?" Kai mencoba membuka sebuah pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana cara mengakhiri sebuah hubungan tanpa harus membuat seseorang terlukai?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana cara memutuskan seseorang tanpa melukai orang itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyungsoo? Kau?"

"Oh ya tuhan!! Apa yang kupikirkan??" Kyungsoo mengacak kasar rambutnya, hingga ia tersadar dengan pertanyaan anehnya kepada pria di sampingnya. "Ah maafkan aku, kau bisa melupakan pertanyaan itu. Aku sedikit kalut sekarang".

"Kau sudah memiliki pacar ya?" goda Kai.

"Ti- tidak!!"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan wajah memerahmu itu Soo"

"Sudahlah, jangan ungkit itu lagi!"

.

.

"Kai dimana?" Luhan celingukan mencari satu lagi sahabat prianya.

"Dia ada janji dengan seseorang" jawab Sehun.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?" wajah Luhan langsung murung.

"Entahlah, aku tidak sempat menanyakannya" konsentrasi Sehun kembali tertuju pada semangkuk ice cream di hadapannya. Pikirannya perlahan melayang saat melihat sahabatnya-Kim Kai pergi kearah gedung sebelah, juga pada perkataan Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo mendatangi gedung kelasnya.

"Lu" Sehun memulai kembali pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat hening menyapa keduanya.

"Ya?" Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" yah, sesuatu yang sejak tadi terus mengacaukan kinerja pikirannya.

"Tentu" Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Kau kenal dengan Jung Jaehyun?"

"Jung Jaehyun? Ah, pria tinggi dari kelas unggulan bukan?"

"Entahlah, aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi"

"Seingatku hanya satu anak yang bernama Jung Jaehyun di kelas unggulan. Dia itu teman dekat Kyungsoo, mereka selalu berdua jika kemana-mana" jawab Luhan.

"Apa mereka berdua memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Entahlah, memang kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja," jawaban Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan melanjutkan memakan ice creamnya.

"Tapi saat itu, aku pernah secara sengaja melihat-lihat ponsel Kyungsoo"

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi penguntit?" Sehun menatap mengejek kearah Luhan.

"Itu juga karena eomma dan appa khawatir dengan pergaulan Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, aku menemukan pesan dari Jung Jaehyun" Luhan meletakkan sendoknya.

"Apa?" entah kenapa firasat Sehun mulai tidak mengenakkan.

"Dia mengucapkan happy anniversary yang pertama kepada Kyungsoo" dan jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya. "Hunnie?"

"Ah maaf, tanganku licin" itu sebenarnya alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi melihat Luhan yang acuh, Sehun kembali membawa pembicaaran mereka kearah hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jaehyun. "Jadi, menurutmu mereka sepasang kekasih?"

"Eum, seperti kita. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Ah, rasanya aku sangat tidak percaya melihat adikku yang dingin itu mempunyai seorang kekasih, dan hey, ini kali pertamanya aku menyebut bahwa kita sepasang kekasih. Wahh" semua ucapan Luhan bagai angin lalu bagi Sehun.

Hingga kini Sehun menyadari, bahwa mendapatkan Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya akan lebih menyulitkan. Selain faktor Luhan adalah kekasihnya, kini ditambah dengan gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Oh, tapi apa ini benar-benar perasaannya? atau ini hanya sebagai pengalih rasa sakitnya karena selama ini ia berhubungan dengan orang yang menomor duakan keberadaanya―

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Hey!! I'm comeback**

 **Sorry baru bisa ngelanjutin, but aku berharap ini sudah cukup panjang…**

 **Sorry juga karena alurnya aku cepetin, entah kenapa rasanya 2 chap kemarin lambat banget…**

 **And i say Sorry again for the typo(?), karena ini gak aku edit ulang #mls :D Thank you guys udah follow, fav, and review tentunya…**

 **Thank's juga udah support ff ini,**

 **Mungkin next chap bakal ngaret lagi karena minggu depan aku ada keperluan, yang kelas 3 SMA(?) pasti tau lah yaa udah, ini cukup sampe sini**

 **Wait for the next chap and See you**

 **12.05.2017**

 **6.52**


	4. Chapter 4

Hari ini suasana hati Kyungsoo benar-benar buruk. Bahkan ia melewatkan sarapan bersama keluarganya hanya untuk menghindari pertanyaan tentang keadaannya yang tampak berantakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kai menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. "Ah baiklah, aku tahu jawabannya…"

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku berangkat sepagi ini?" kini giliran Kyungsoo yang membuat langkah Kai terhenti.

"Sebenarnya aku pagi ini ada piket kelas. Jadi, yahh"

"Oh," dan suasana kembali hening. Kyungsoo tetap teguh untuk berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, sedang Kai mengikuti kecepatan langkah Kyungsoo dengan bersiul-siul riang.

"Aku pernah menyukai seorang gadis" ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. "Kami begitu dekat karena aku bukan tipe pria yang suka diam-diam jika mendekati seseorang yang menurutku menarik di mataku. Hingga tiba-tiba ada sosok lain dihidup gadis itu, sosok itupun membuat kami sedikit menjauh"

"Kenapa kau menyukai gadis itu?"

"Aku nyaman dengannya, aku suka dengan semua ceritanya. Wajahnya ketika bercerita selalu membuatku tenang, walau dia bukan menceritakan tentang dirinya. Setiap hari aku selalu menunggu bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya, dan sosok lain itulah yang membuat dia tidak melanjutkan ceritanya"

"Apa itu cinta?" Kai melirik kearah Kyungsoo dengan heran. "Apa yang kau rasakan itu cinta?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu paham tentang cinta. Selama aku bisa melindungi dan membuatnya tidak menangis, maka hal itu lah yang bisa menjadi arti cinta untukku"

"Dia mencintaiku, tapi aku hanya memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Apa aku orang jahat?" Kai menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," dan gadis itu langsung terkejut saat kedua tangan Kai memegang bahunya. "Terkadang manusia itu memang sedikit keterlaluan, tapi kurasa tidak masalah jika memang itu yang tuhan takdirkan untuk kita. Ya maksudku, selama ia mau berusaha untukmu, kenapa tidak kau pertahankan saja. Cinta itu sebenarnya hanya butuh waktu, dan aku yakin pria itu mau menunggumu, takut-takut saja jika kau memaksa untuk melepasnya sekarang kau yang akan menyesal dikemudian hari".

"Jadi aku bukan jahat, tapi keterlaluan?"

"Dua-duanya…"

"Yakk" Kyungsoo langsung menendang pantat Kai.

"Ouchh, haish. Kau ini gadis tapi kenapa tingkahmu seperti preman. Awas kau yaa" dan mulailah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kyungsoo dan Kai selama perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, yah kurasa memang aku sedang jatuh hati lagi pada seseorang ―Kim Kai._

.

.

.

"Kau pagi ini menghilang lagi…" Luhan menatap sebal kearah Kai.

"Hehe, kurasa mulai sekarang aku akan berjalan kaki saja. Kau tahukan kalau berjalan kaki itu menyehatkan"

"Lakukan semaumu tuan Kim dan lupakan keberadaanku dengan Sehun yang selama ini susah senang bersamamu" Luhan membanting kesal sumpit di genggaman tangannya.

"Lu, kenapa kau sensitive sekali hari ini?" Sehun mencoba menahan sang kekasih yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Masa bodoh" sahut Luhan, ia langsung meninggalkan kantin dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Maafkan aku Sehun" Kai menatap memelas pada sang sahabat.

"Serahkan dia padaku," angguk Sehun lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kai.

"Oh ya tuhan, kenapa menjadi seperti ini?" gerutu Kai.

.

.

Sehun terus mencari keberadaan sang kekasih karena ternyata Luhan tidak lari kembali ke kelas. Hingga langkah pria itu terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo sibuk berjalan dengan buku di genggamannya.

DUK

Mereka bertabrakan, atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo yang sibuk menunduk dan Sehun yang dengan sengaja menahan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ishh" Kyungsoo mendesis kesal, ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Hai Kyungsoo" sapa Sehun ramah.

"Ah, Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo langsung merubah mimik wajahnya, "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati".

"Ck, memang seharusnya seperti itu," Sehun pun menutup buku yang ada digenggaman Kyungsoo lalu sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo sontak memundurkan kepalanya, posisi mereka benar-benar sangat dekat.

"Aku tahu kau murid kelas unggulan, tapi setidaknya gunakan waktu istirahatmu itu untuk benar-benar istirahat nona Do, dan hei, kenapa kau ada di lorong siswa reguler?"

"Aku mencari Jaehyun, dia memintaku mengantarkan ponselnya" jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Sehun langsung menghilangkan raut ramah di wajahnya.

"Oh, mungkin sekarang ia sedang berkumpul di markas club"

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, pai pai" Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun yang bahkan tak membalas senyumannya.

Kehadiran Kyungsoo membuat Sehun melupakan Luhan, tapi rasa kesal mendominasi dirinya hingga membatalkan niatnya mencari Luhan dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju markas club basket yang terletak di gedung siswa reguler.

"Kyungsoo" suara Jaehyun langsung membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?" kesal Kyungsoo. Gadis itu pun memberikan ponsel milik sang kekasih dengan poutan di bibirnya. Ini bukanlah Kyungsoo yang seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat terburu-buru tadi" Jaehyun mengusap gemas kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Oh ya tuhan, pipimu berubah chubby sekarang".

"Aku sedang dalam proses penggemukan jika kau ingin tahu" ujar Kyungsoo, ia menutup buku yang ada di genggamannya lalu menatap penuh senyum kearah Jaehyun. Sungguh, ini bukanlah Kyungsoo yang Jaehyun kenal.

"Kau sepertinya sedang senang sekali?"

"Apa salah jika kau bersikap seperti ini?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jaehyun menggeleng, pria itu melupakan sikap sensitive Kyungsoo.

"Tentu tidak bae, ayo kita kekantin sebentar" dan mereka bergandengan meninggalkan lorong itu, menyisakan Sehun yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Dalam sekejap pikiran buruk mulai mengalir di kepalanya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, hubungan keduanya tidak boleh menjadi seperti ini, ia tidak ingin jika rencananya untuk lepas dari Luhan harus terhalang oleh pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hubungan kalian tampak menghangat beberapa hari ini, apa aku salah?" Kyungsoo menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Kai.

"Seharusnya aku memperlakukan dia seperti ini sejak dulu,"

"Dia pria pertamamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku pernah berhubungan dengan seorang pria sebelumnya, dan sesuatu terjadi".

"Apa?" tanpa sadar Kai berubah antusias dengan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Teman sebangkuku merebutnya. Ah, bukan seperti itu, lebih tepatnya mereka bermain di belakangku" jelas Kyungsoo, seketika ice cream di hadapannya berubah membosankan.

"Mm, maaf. Sepertinya aku kembali membuka luka lamamu" Kai pun menyesali sikap antusiasnya.

"Tak apa, aku juga lelah jika harus memendamnya sendirian. Mungkin aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu karena setelah ini mungkin kau akan menjadi diary berjalanku," Kyungsoo cukup terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Aku tak merasa keberatan. Membantu meringankan beban seseorang itu sebuah kesenangan bagiku" _walau nyatanya aku harus sedikit tak rela jika kau menceritakan pria lain_ ' sambung Kai dalam hati, oh gadis ini benar-benar menarik hatinya.

"Aku berharap aku akan selamanya bersikap seperti ini pada Jaehyun," Kyungsoo menyuapkan satu sendok ice cream ke mulutnya "Karena aku takut perasaanku akan cepat memudar…"

"Yah, tak ada salahnya mencoba" Kai melanjutkan kegiatan menyantap ice creamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan sebuah tugas rumit yang deadline pengumpulannya adalah lusa. Kyungsoo tak biasanya terlambat dalam hal tugas menugas, namun beberapa hari ini ia sering pulang malam karena menemani Jaehyun latihan basket di sekolah.

"Sedang sibuk?" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya, tangannya masih berkutat dengan sebuah kertas penuh angka yang sudah tak bisa lagi dibaca.

"Algoritma benar-benar menyusahkan bukan?" tanya Luhan membuka sebuah pembicaraan.

"Hmm, terlalu rapi untuk ukuran pelajaran seperti matematika. Salah satu cara penyelesaian yang paling aku benci" jawab Kyungsoo. Ia berkali-kali menghapus kertas hitungannya.

"Kau bisa menanyakan itu pada Sehun ataupun Kai, mereka peraih nilai tertinggi untuk pelajaran matematika di kelas," ujar Luhan, gadis itu menyahut ponsel Kyungsoo yag terletak di meja belajar, "Aku akan mengirimkan nomor mereka padamu, hubungi saja mereka jika memang kau butuh bantuan"

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, lalu mengangguk. "Thank's" sahutnya singkat. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah aku pergi, jangan tidur terlalu malam! Jaga kesehatanmu, aku menyayangimu" Luhan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo. Kebiasaan yang ditularkan kedua orang tuanya kepada Luhan, tapi Kyungsoo jarang melakukan hal yang sama, ingatlah bahwa hubungan mereka tak sebaik saudara perempuan pada umumnya.

"Good night" bisik Kyungsoo lalu membalas kecupan Luhan, membuat gadis bermata rusa itu terdiam. Ini kecupan pertama Kyungsoo setelah hampir 2 bulan lamanya gadis itu menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Mmm, night" dan Luhan segera berlari keluar. Ia tersenyum lebar disela-sela persiapan tidurnya. Berharap bahwa esok pagi ia bisa mendapat senyuman manis dari adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Harapan Luhan memang tercapai pagi ini, Kyungsoo menyapanya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat pagi padanya. Kedua orang tua mereka sedikit terheran, tapi mereka senang jika ternyata Kyungsoo bisa sedikit hangat kembali kepada mereka.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat eomma, appa" tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo tetap menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih dulu.

"Berangkat bersamaku ya," tawar Luhan, tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku akan naik bus, lagi pula ini masih pagi, jadi jalanan tidak terlalu padat" jelas Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk sekilas dengan wajah yang sedikit menampakkan gurata kekecewaan.

"Semua butuh waktu Luhan. Appa rasa ia tak akan diam dengan segala perhatianmu kepadanya selama ini" Tn. Do mengusap sayang bahu mungil sang putri.

Hingga tak berselang lama, Luhan berangkat karena jemputan Sehun. Awalnya ia semangat saat menyapa Sehun dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi pria itu, tapi moodnya berubah karena tak menemukna sahabat prianya yang lain dalam mobil.

"Mana Kai?" pertanyaan ketus Luhan hanya dijawab geleng oleh Sehun.

"Kim Eommonie mengatakan dia sudah berangkat"

"Naik bis lagi? Ck, dia benar-benar sudah melupakan kita!"

"Lu, dia berhak menentukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Kita hanya sahabat, tak lebih dari itu…" ujar Sehun.

Luhan tak mempedulikan ucapan Sehun, ia segera enaiki mobil milik Sehun tanpa mempedulikan tatapan lelah Sehun. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, keadaan mobil Sehun sangat sunyi, Sehun tak masalah sebenarnya dengan hal itu, hanya saja Luhan tak biasanya menjadi sependiam ini.

"Mau mampir membeli susu?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak," jawab Luhan singkat. Mata gadis itu masih tertuju pada jalanan familiar yang tak berjarak jauh dari sekolahnya, hingga pandangannya terarah kepada sepasang pelajar berseragam sama sepertinya yang sedang menyebrang jalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, ah lebihnya sang pria lah yang menggandeng sang gadis.

"Itu…" dan ucapan Luhan terhenti saat sepasang pelajar itu menoleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry buat keleletan updatenya, dan yah jadinya cuma segini  
Bakal diusahain next update ga selelet ini, dan tolong kasih kritik dan saran ya…  
Entah kenapa semakin kesini menurutku aku semakin ga konsisten dengan karakter setiap masing2 (Keculai Kai sama Jaehyun si)  
Dan entah kenapa aku merasa alurnya kembali melambat,  
But, aku cuma bisa berharap kalo kalian puas dengan chap  
Thak's for everything, and sorry kalo masih banyak typo **

**.**

 **13.06.2017  
12.07 AM**


End file.
